


Welcome Back

by Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia) - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Country Prussia, F/F, Female Prussia - Freeform, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Out of Character, Piano Sex, Protective Siblings, Prussia and England are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: The world has changed in the time that Rome, Germania, Hesse, Saxony, and Bavaria have been dead.However, when they are offered a chance to return to the world of the living, how will they handle all of the changes that have not only happened to the world, but the countries and their personalities as well?(I don't own Hetalia)





	Welcome Back

Germania watched as Rome drunkenly flirted with his son, Hesse.

"I didn't - a know Germania had a - *hic!* another daughter! How old are - a you?" Saxony stopped the blonde male from hitting the former empire, "I'm not a fucking woman! I'm not his daughter! He only has one of those!" The blonde yelled in rage. Germania turned away, thinking.

He had many sons. Austria, Holy Rome, Saxony, Bavaria, Hesse, Germany, England, Sweden.

He only had one daughter, though.

Prussia.

She had always been hyper as a child. Climbing trees, jumping into rivers, picking fights with her brothers. Now matter what he did, she would  _never_ act like a girl. No. She always acted like a  _warrior_. 

When he was dying, Holy Rome was the youngest. A child. He had told all of the eldest children to look after him.

When Holy Rome came to the Afterlife, he was shocked. His baby was dead? How? Then came Hesse, Saxony, and Bavaria. How? How were so many of them dead? He went to visit Prussia like Rome goes to visit his favourite grandson, and saw her standing with his son, Austria, standing over Holy Rome's body, which was laying in bed, asleep. How? Holy Rome was in the Afterlife! When he got closer, he heard the female explaining to the male.

"Ja, it  _is_ Holy Rome. However, he has lost all of his memories. It's like he isn't even _him_ anymore. It's his _body_ , but is is a _different soul_ ," The broken body of Holy Rome was then known as Germany.

God, he missed his children. He had not even met some of his Grandchildren.

A blinding light snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Germania, Rome, Hesse, Saxony, Bavaria, and Holy Rome, for years, you have been restricted to the Afterlife. However, I now offer you a deal; If you agree to have no children, you can leave the Afterlife, and join the world of the living, to guide the living nations. What are your decisions?"

A chance to see his children again? How on Earth could he refuse?

"Yes."

In a flash, they found themselves outside two large doors, yelling coming from inside. Glancing at his children, and his best friend/enemy, he nodded, getting nods in return, and they all silently pushed the doors open.

What would they find?

What were their living descendants like?

Would they be welcomed back?

 


End file.
